Pashkovopolis Metroplex
Pashkovopolis is the capital and most populous city in the Pashkovan State of Minsu. Pashkovopolis is also the largest city in Pashkova and the economic center of the country. Similarly Pashkovopolis is the largest urban area in the world, Pashkovopolis is nearly 90.000 citizens larger than Kaitac in the Democratic Republic of Arai., the second largest urban area in the world. Founding & Growth Pashkovopolis was founded in the year 2974 when native Yatchlen began fishing in the sea. The coastal location became ideal for fueling the needs of the tribe and eventually helped industrialize with easy access to plentiful raw materials. By 3100 the city reached a population of 100.500 and the scenic coastline had started to industrialize. It wasn't until 3287 due to massive growth and the lessening dependence on subsistence living that the population skyrocketed to 315,000. In 3341 the population reached 370.000, in 3480 the population was recorded at 400.000 in the census, and in the 3520 cenus the population reached 440.000. The urban area has recently undergone another massive period of growth from 440.000 in 3520 for 461.500 in 3524. The 3525 census reported a population of 569.500 pashkovans living in Pashkovopolis. Experts believe by the 3530 census the population could well tip over 750.000. Neighborhoods (Cantons) The Pashkovopolis Metroplex is a expansive urban area comprised of several small governments. These cantons have their own elected councils and law enforcement bodies and govern themselves while the urban council focuses on more ceremonial decisions like zoning. There are currently 6 cantons in the Metroplex area. They are alphabetically; Buejueong, Cholog, Dosi-Budu, Kuijung, New Seibei, and Pashkovopolis. Buejueong Buejueong is currently the least developed and subsequently least populated canton in the Pashkovopolis Metroplex. With a population less than 50.000 developers are looking outwards for the expansive open land available. Development is slower due to the lack of metro-rail service into the canton. The primary source of transportation is cars/taxis with more than 45% of the working population driving to work. Followed by 30% walking to biking, and 25% using other modes of transportation like buses. There are plans in the works to expand the metro-rail line into Buejueong but residents are not optimistic, most all remaining land is being snagged up by investors making a prospective rail expensive for the city to build. Cholog Cholog, like Buejueong is a up and coming canton with a population under 50.000 as well. Developers of new luxury high-rises are looking to Cholog because of it's proximity to the river walk in Dosi-Budu. Since it's completion in 3520 by the Dosi-Budu government to reclaim some land for leisure, billions of dollars have poured into the Cholog side of the central canal in terms of high tech office space and luxury tenements. Cholog was voted the safest canton to live in with an average 1 cop for every 1.500 residents vs the Pashkovopolis average of 1 cop for every 3.300 residents. Metro-rail is a major people mover in Cholog with more than 60% of the population saying they use it daily. Expansions are nearly done and development is expected to skyrocket with the new stations popping up. Dosi-Budu Dosi-Budu is the largest canton in terms of land area and population. With a 3525 population of 227.000, Dosi-Budu is nearly 70.000 residents larger than the next largest canton, Pashkovopolis. Metro-rail has the second most stations in Dosi-Budu tied with Pashkovopolis with 5 stations each. Dosi-Budu has recently run out of space to develop and the population boom is expected to level off later in 3526. Kuijung Kuijung is the second oldest canton in Pashkovopolis. With a 3525 population of 97.500 and no room to expand without reclaiming land over the water it is unlikely the population will grow by much in the future. Kuijung has the highest rate of bus based transportation, a majority of the residents ride buses to the singular metro-rail station in the northwest and ride it to their destinations across town. New Seibei New Seibei like Buejueong has little access to the metro-rail system which attributes to the slower than average growth in the canton. With a 3525 population estimate of 50.000 massive growth has occurred in the last few months and it's expected to double its population by 3530, the fastest growth rate in the region. New Seibei is renowned by Pashkovans as the most walkable canton of Pashkovopolis due to it's shorter blocks and increased density of shops and leisure. Pashkovopolis Pashkovopolis canton is the historic center of the Pashkovopolis Metroplex. The oldest and original site of the massive economic boom, the national house of parliament is located within the canton along with 90% of the regions offices. In 3490 Pashkovopolis consolidated with West Pashkovopolis to form the singular canton. The 3525 population was 158.000. The city center is the most developed of the 6 cantons and is tied with Dosi-Budu as having the most metro stops. The city is enveloped in a metro-rail loop with 4 stations along with 1 station in formerly West Pashkovopolis. More than 80% of the residents walk or take the bus to work unironically the metro-rail is majority used by residents living outside the center of the city. Economy Pashkovopolis has one of the largest economies in the world due to its immaculate size. In 3524 alone, the nominal GDP was 496.500.000. The 3525 GPD is expected to pass 570.000.000. Many high tech businesses and offices call Pashkovopolis home and have international ties likewise. The previously industrial heart of the city has undergone massive transformations in the last 70 years contributing to the massive growth in the output of the residents. It is expected that by 3530 the GPD will surpass 800.000.000 making it one of the 4 largest economies in the world. Transportation Highways The Pashkovopolis Metroplex is home to 4 controlled access highways. M-1 North Tae Min Memorial Drive The M-1 is part of a disjointed highway system. To continue south from the junction at the M-2 on the northeast side in New Seibei drivers must exit the highway and pass through Kuijung before re-entering the M-1 contuing south towards PKX. The M-1 Runs from northeast Pashkovopolis in New Seibei to the far northeast corners of the country. There is little usage as it's a largely undeveloped corridor. M-2 Northside Expressway The M-2 runs from Cha Min Ho in the west to the M-1 junction in the northeast before continuing on east into the countryside. The M-2 is the busiest highway in Pashkova currently as it connects the Metroplex to Cha Min Ho by road. M-3 Han Mi Memorial Drive the M-3 connects Cha Min Ho to Ankalla via the Han Mi Memorial Bridge over the Cha Min Ho estuary. Some commuter traffic travels across the bridge from Ankalla to Pashkovopolis for work but not much. M-1 South Airport Expressway Part of a disjointed M-1 expressway. Drivers heading north from the airport to continue north bypassing Pashkovopolis must exit in Kuijung and drive north on surface roads until re-entering at the junction with the M-2. The M1 South is the second most heavily traveled highway in the country due to massive travel from the business travelers that arrive in the airport daily. Rails Cha Min Ho Union Station - Pashkovopolis Zocalo Station (Commuter) Three times in the morning and three times again in the late afternoon the PMTA (Pashkovopolis Metropolitan Transit Authority) runs commuter service to the neighboring city of Cha Min Ho. More than 5.500 residents of Cha Min Ho work in the Metroplex region and rely heavily on the rail to commute into and out of the city every day. Pashkovopolis Zocalo Station - Al Bustain Central Station (Express) As part of a three pronged approach to improving relations with the southern neighbor Tarkesha. Pashkovopolis has opened a express train from Pashkovopolis, Pashkova to Al Bustain, Tarkesha. It is estimated that by 3530 nearly 35.300 residents of Pashkovopolis will travel to Al Bustain at some point during the week for business related travel. Additionally 21.400 Tarkeshans will travel to Pashkovopolis for similar purposes. Metro-Rail The PMTA operates the largest elevated metro rail system in the world with nearly six kilometers of rail and fourteen stations. If the proposal to extend the metro-rail into Buejueong is approved between 1 and three new stations could be opened by 3535. Every day more than 40.000 people ascend onto the platforms of the metro-rail to commute around the city. In 3524 alone more than 1,269,901 rides were given a record year making it the most heavily used rail in the world. Experts believe the extension into Buejueong could add as many as 15.000 new daily riders by 3540 making the metro-rail the largest rail by length, stations, and annual ridership. Buses/Taxis As if the massive rail network isn't enough Pashkovopolis is also home to 13.500 taxis which give an average combined 130.400 rides rides a day. The private investment in taxis has greatly alleviated surface road traffic in the city, especially Pashkovopolis canton.